<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Adashii_Rtabh, Fandom_Trash_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782916">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashii_Rtabh/pseuds/Adashii_Rtabh'>Adashii_Rtabh</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13'>Fandom_Trash_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x02 - Missing Scenes, Canon Continuation, F/F, Oof-the-Floof, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WayHaught Endgame!, We love them so damn much!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashii_Rtabh/pseuds/Adashii_Rtabh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been gone eighteen months, three weeks and four days." <br/>Nicole says without missing a beat. Like it's second nature to her. </p><p>"All of you have."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From Tokor_Tokor: This would not be possible without the most wonderful human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. They are Kaylling it! And I am proud to be a part of their life!!!<br/>And here's to my sister... No matter how much she complains about reading my stuff, she does it still. With so much attention and so many insightful suggestions that it makes me believe in humanity again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have been gone eighteen months, three weeks and four days.”<br/>Nicole says, without missing a beat. Like it's second nature to her.</p><p>“All of you have.”</p><p>Waverly looks away then, contemplating how long Nicole was left alone; with no one there for her. And as Nicole moves into Waverly's arms again, her head finding its place in the crook of her neck, even the smallest distance between them being too much, Nicole whispers-<br/>"I couldn't breathe without you…"</p><p>Waverly leans towards Nicole, feeling her let out a ragged breath and gives her forehead a tender kiss.<br/>"Oh, baby. I am here now."</p><p>They stay there for quite awhile. In each other's arms, breathing the other in.<br/>And as the clock strikes eight, Waverly starts shivering a little. Nicole then weaves her arms around her back and her legs, and carries her to their room.</p><p>Laying the love of her life gently onto the bed, Nicole just stares at Waverly for a minute, trying to etch every inch of her into her memory. Waverly stares right back, a part of her almost in disbelief at the prospect of being home. With Nicole.</p><p>But then her fiance pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear and Waverly knows it's real. Because nothing else can come even close to this. Nicole. Her Nicole.</p><p>Craving her touch again, Waverly pulls at her hands and Nicole lands beside her with a thump, laughing all the way. It is then that Waverly notices the number of blankets on the bed. Looking confusedly at them and then at Nicole, she asks, "You never needed these many blankets before. Why now?"</p><p>Nicole swallows and whispers back slowly, "The bed felt empty without you, so…"</p><p>Waverly's heart breaks a little at that.<br/>"I am so sorry I left, baby."</p><p>Nicole looks up at her with so much love then that Waverly's heart actually melts. There's no trace of resentment in them as she says, "You are here now. That's all that matters."</p><p>The distance between them starts feeling<br/>too much again and Waverly moves to capture Nicole's lips into a heated kiss. A year and a half isn't much in the grand scheme of things but it feels like a century has passed with the way Nicole kisses her.<br/>When they break apart for air, Nicole leans in to touch their foreheads and looks her in the eyes, panting a little.</p><p>"Waverly Earp. I love you so damn much that it hurts. It actually hurts when you are away."</p><p>Waverly can't hold it in any longer. The next thing she knows she is crying. Tears start streaming down her face while Nicole gently kisses them away.</p><p>"Hey, you are okay now. Nothing can hurt you anymore. I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>Waverly just cries harder at that, and Nicole hugs her. Rubbing her back, she murmurs, "It's okay. You are home now."</p><p>Hiccuping a little, Waverly lets out, "That's not why I am- that's not why I am crying."</p><p>"What's wrong? Did I do something?"</p><p>"Yeah. You were you."</p><p>Nicole laughs at that, the noise foreign to the room with the time gone by.</p><p>"I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."<br/>Waverly continues.</p><p>They share matching smiles at that and then, Waverly yawns. Nicole tries to move away to get the blankets over her only for Waverly to pull her back, whinnying, snuggling just a little closer.</p><p>"Don't you need some sleep, baby?"<br/>Nicole queries, amused.</p><p>"I need you more."<br/>Waverly tells her.</p><p>And Nicole gives her that smile. Like Waverly is her entire world. That's the last thing she remembers before going out like a bulb.</p><p>Nicole though, she can't sleep. Not now. Not when Waverly is back after all this time. She piles the blankets on Waverly, watching her snore softly. And as their breathing gets in sync, Nicole slowly falls into the arms of unconsciousness.</p><p>When she opens her eyes again, the room is cold and empty. Waverly is nowhere to be seen. And demons are running amuck on the Homestead. There's nothing she can do to stop them. Just like that, the last piece of the Earps Nicole had sworn to protect might be gone.</p><p>Running down the stairs, throwing on her jacket as she goes, she can’t help but wonder if this is her end. Unsure if her final memory of Waverly was a dream, she begins to question what's real. And more so if she can do this alone for much longer.</p><p>Nicole leans with her head back against the front door, shotgun loaded and ready, wondering if maybe there’s a chance Wynonna, in all her crazy glory, will come running up the steps alongside Doc and Waverly and save her. But it’s nothing more than a hope. She knows she’s alone and just doesn’t want to admit it.</p><p>Mumbling an “I’m sorry” to no one in particular, and hoping Waverly knows her intentions are good, she throws open the door and runs head first into danger. Determined to protect the homestead until her last breath.</p><p>Shooting monsters left, right and center she swears she can hear Waverly calling her name. But she ignores the voice. It can’t be real. The only souls for miles are the monsters circling her. One takes a swing, clocking her in the head, just as she shoots it in the chest blowing a hole straight through.</p><p>The world begins to spin around her and her vision blurs. Waverly's voice seems to get louder and louder.</p><p>As the world comes back into view again, the first thing she notices is soft morning light pouring in the room. She can feel a gentle hand resting on her cheek. Waverly’s hand. Nicole comes to then, and Waverly's eyes meet hers; grounding her. She is breathing a little raggedly but Waverly's eyes help her come back to earth.</p><p>There's concern in those hazel orbs and Nicole holds the hand Waverly has on her cheek.</p><p>"Hey. I am okay now. I am here. With you."</p><p>“What were you dreaming about?”</p><p>“Being alone.”<br/>Nicole leans into Waverly’s hand. She almost forgot how a simple touch could calm her so easily.</p><p>“I won’t let that happen. Never again.” Waverly knows she can’t make any promises, but she swears that she will do her best to never leave Nicole alone ever again.</p><p>"You can't guarantee that."<br/>Nicole lets out.</p><p>Waverly doesn't know what to say to that so Nicole carries on.<br/>"Promise me this instead. Next time, where you go… I go."</p><p>"Are we exchanging wedding vows now?"<br/>Waverly teases.</p><p>Nicole laughs that sweet and wonderful laugh of hers and Waverly's heart becomes whole again.<br/>This time Nicole yawns, earning that magically mirthful sound from Waverly too.</p><p>"Sleepy?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just a little."</p><p>They share a brief kiss before Waverly lays her head back on Nicole’s shoulder. They both quickly fall back to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms. Happy and, finally, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From Fandom_Trash_13: Writing WayHaught is a first for both of us and this is the result of 4 hours worth of yelling cute stuff that could've been 3 if my attention span didn't constantly disappear. And kudos to Tokor_Tokor for keeping up and typing alot of this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>